tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Blutsäuberung
thumb|300px|Lloyd inmitten der Flammen von Palmacosta Die Blutsäuberung ist ein Ereignis aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Allgemeines Die Blutsäuberung findet ein halbes Jahr vor Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World statt, das wiederum zwei Jahre nach seinem Vorgänger Tales of Symphonia spielt. Sie ist in Palmacosta zu lokalisieren, der einst größten Stadt Sylvarants, die nach ihrer Zerstörung in Tales of Symphonia neu errichtet worden war. Die Blutsäuberung wurde vermeintlich von Lloyd Irving durchgeführt, der hierbei wahllos die Einwohner von Palmacosta ermordete, da diese den Vanguard unterstützten und der Kirche von Martel abschworen. Dieses Ereignis ließ zahlreiche Sylvaranter an Lloyd als Helden zweifeln, während er von anderen wiederum noch immer als Held angesehen wurde. Geschichte Ablauf Die Blutsäuberung leitet Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World nebst einer Erklärung, was sich nach der Weltenvereinigung in Tales of Symphonia zugetragen hatte. Hierbei wird gezeigt, wie Lloyd in den Flammen der Stadt über die Dächer schreitet und die Basis des Vanguards attackiert. Es wird danach auf Lana und Reysol geschwenkt, die zum Hafen eilen wollen, um dem Angriff zu entkommen, und ihren Sohn Emil Castagnier zu sich rufen, aus dessen Sicht diese Szene stattfindet. Lana und Reysol befürchten, von Lloyd getötet zu werden, wenn sie sich nicht beeilen, woraufhin Lloyd bei ihnen erscheint und ihnen erklärt, dass diese Stadt den Vanguard unterstützt hat und gegen die Kirche von Martel ist, worauf die Todesstrafe steht. Daraufhin attackiert er Lana und Reysol. Danach schwenkt die Szene zu Marta Lualdi, die sich mit dem Kern von Ratatosk in Sicherheit bringen will, aber von Soldaten des Vanguards umstellt wird. Sie bittet Ratatosks Kern um Hilfe, woraufhin ein grelles Licht die Szenerie vereinnahmt und Marta vorerst bewusstlos zu Boden sinkt. In ihrer Stirn hat sich das Emblem von Ratatosk eingebrannt. Als sie erwacht, findet sich die Soldaten des Vanguards regungslos am Boden liegen, und zwischen ihnen steht ein ihr unbekannter Junge, von dem sie glaubt, dass er sie gerettet habe. Der Junge entfernt sich danach und findet Lana und Reysol vor. Lana ist hierbei noch am Leben und wendet sich an den Jungen, von dem sie glaubt, dass es sich um ihren Sohn handelt, der überlebt hat. Sie nennt ihn Emil und befiehlt ihm, zu seiner Tante Flora nach Luin zu gehen, ehe auch sie stirbt. Der Junge beginnt von hier an, ein eigenes Bewusstsein als Emil Castagnier zu entwickeln, und hasst Lloyd für den Mord an seinen Eltern. Wahrheit Mehrere Dinge über die Blutsäuberung bleiben vorerst ungeklärt. In Wirklichkeit handelt es sich bei dem Lloyd, der die Stadt attackiert, nicht um den wahren Lloyd, sondern um Decus, der im Auftrag des Vanguards eben dessen Basis attackieren sollte, wofür er den Ruf von Lloyd nutzen sollte. Er verwandelte sich mithilfe eines Centurio-Kerns in Lloyd und verübte in seinem Namen die Verbrechen, damit das Volk beginnt, sich noch weiter von der Kirche von Martel abzuwenden und stattdessen Zuflucht beim Vanguard zu finden, der die Sylvarant-Dynastie wieder erwecken will, um gegen das technologisch weitere Tethe'alla bestehen zu können. Mit dem Angriff auf die Vanguard-Basis wurde nicht nur Unfrieden im Volk gestiftet, sondern auch Unstimmigkeiten innerhalb des Vanguards beseitigt, da Decus hierbei all jene tötete, die gegen den Plan des Kommandeus Brute Lualdi waren. Ratatosks Kern, der sich als Emblem in Martas Stirn zeigt, ist eine Fälschung. Der wahre Kern, den sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gehabt hatte, hat die Form von Aster Laker angenommen, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, dass er sie vor den Vanguard-Soldaten gerettet hatte. Aster ist hierbei eine von Ratatosk erschaffene Hülle ohne Bewusstsein. Er entwickelt sein Bewusstsein als Emil Castagnier erst, als er Lana trifft und von ihr als Emil anerkannt wird. Die Blutsäuberung ist also gleichzeitig die Geburt des Helden Emil. Was mit dem wahren Emil geschehen ist, bleibt ungeklärt. Es ist möglich, dass ihm die Flucht gelungen ist. Wahrscheinlicher ist jedoch, dass auch er Decus zum Opfer gefallen ist. Wissenswertes *In Flanoir findet im Verlauf von Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World ein ähnliches Ereignis statt, bei dem Decus als Lloyd zahlreiche Einwohner tötet. Dieses wird nicht als Blutsäuberung erachtet und ruft Zweifel hervor, da Flanoir sich niemals stark gegen die Kirche von Martel gestellt hatte und als tethe'allanische Stadt den Vanguard nicht unterstützt. *Um den Opfern der Blutsäuberung zu ehren, ist auf einer der Inseln von Palmacosta ein Friedhof für sie angelegt worden, der frei besucht werden kann. *Viele aus Tales of Symphonia bekannte Einwohner Palmacostas haben die Blutsäuberung überlebt, wie etwa Chocolat, ihre Mutter Cacao sowie die Gouverneurin Clara Dorr. en:Blood Purge Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Ereignisse